Lost Children of Gotham
by Royal Amphitrite
Summary: What defines you? What is so important in your life you'd die for it? These children don't have that. Actually they have the exact opposite. Or so they think. Watch as they start they're journey to find themselves and more in the city of Gotham.-"Why are you so cold?" She asked. Her temper fading, and her voice wavering. "Because life is cold." He answered. His glare hard.
1. Prolouge

**Lost Children of Gotham  
** Prolouge

Fake. A word that defines many people. A word that speaks the truth. A word that can be a blessing turned into a curse. Lies. Liar. Words that describe emotion. They make fake. It gives clarity. Hope. Hope is a lie. Hope can be truth. Hope. Hope, hope is neither. Confused? Understandable. All words attach. All words connect. But, they're just words. Right? They mean nothing. They don't live. They don't speak. They don't define anyone or anything. But you're wrong. What they do is explain. At least, better then _we_ can.

Chapter One: Define  
She had never felt more sick in her life. And that was saying something. As she walked down the hall of death (at least in her opinion), she wanted to throw up in her own stomach. On second thought, she thinks she's doing it right now. But these feelings were not her fault. No. oh no. it was that worthless, piece of crap she had the sense to call her boyfriend. Yep. She's going to blame it all on Jason Todd. He just _had_ to open his big fat mouth. He just had to! Now here she was walking down the hallway to face death. She was officially doing it. She was going to commit suicide trying to pull this off. All for the little brat. He's lucky she cares. As 'Sofia' walked on the marble floors, she looked around the majestic place. She saw things of all kinds. Statues, chandeliers, guards… but what really caught her eye was the paintings. Truly dark works of art. People with missing heads, animals attacking living things, knifes covered in blood. Yep, hope they planned her funeral in advance.- **  
****  
****  
****End of Sneak Peak  
(Please let me know if I should continue this story)**


	2. Chapter 1: Information

This was it. The guards escorting her stopped. Their cold faces still. For some reason 'Sofia' felt like those stares were directed at her. Clearly saying, 'Ha. This is pathetic. You're screwed'. Even though they weren't doing anything (what-so-ever) 'Sofia' held resentment towards the two heartless men. _With their cold faces…their obviously mocking me._ "Miss, are you going in?" The first guard asked. 'Sofia' glared at them. _Aha! He said…said…something! He_ must _hate me. That big fat meanie._ "Miss?" The second guard asked. Oh yeah, that thing. "Yes. I believe I will be continuing." 'Sofia' responded. The first guard opened the door, stepping aside to let 'Sofia' pass. As 'Sofia' walked in she inhaled, holding her breath as she stared at the elegant woman sitting on the couch in front of her. She was staring death in the face… a very ugly looking death. Yeah, that woman wasn't the best looking. The woman gestured to an empty chair. 'Sofia' nodded gently and hurried over to the seat. The woman nodded her head. 'Sofia' nodded back. "High Leader Catherine." 'Sofia addressed. "Princess Sofia." Catherine addressed back. Catherine raised an eyebrow. 'Sofia' cleared her throat and started the conversation. "I have a few questions to ask." Catherine nodded. "Proceed." Catherine pushed.

"Yes, well, the first thing I would like to address is to ask what happened to the three Xzuthiuem facilities?" Catherine laughed. Hard, hollow, and chilling.

" _That's_ your first question _?_ " Catherine questioned. " Out of all the questions you could ask as a _princess_ you choose-" "Please answer the question." 'Sofia cut her off.

'Sofia' knew she was testing rough waters. Catherine's face twitched in places that you would think were not physically possible. She inhaled and then exhaled.

"I needed the B-1 containment closed. That experiment was a threat to my reputation. I needed specific… _ingredients_ to get what I wanted. To have the outcome I _needed_. Those were the most up to date facilities in the _world_. You cannot get any other specific chemicals then the ones there." Catherine finished. Her eyes locked on the teenage girl.

 _That's why she left the other containments alone. She needed specific chemicals. Now I have enough dirt on her to get her exposed but…_ "Why only kill Dr. Rigerson? Why not the other thousands working on the B-1 experiment?" 'Sofia' questioned.

Catherine sighed. "He was the only one who knew exactly _why_ I needed the Xzuthiuem."

 _I_ knew _it. Wait, why_ did _she need the Xzuthiuem? Guess I_ don't _have enough dirt._

"Why _did_ you need the B-1 containments? What dirt did he have on you?" 'Sofia' asked.

Catherine sighed. She was tired. "… _I_ was the one who set the bombs in Mexico and Iraq." Catherine confessed. 

'Sofia' gasped. "Oh." That was the intelligent response she had. A silence stretched between them, maybe a slightly tense silence. There're silence was interrupted. "Well, since you know too much information…I'm going to have kill you." Catherine revealed. "Really, It's nothing personal. Just business…you know?" Catherine explained as she twirled the knife she now had in her hand, shrugging, but as Catherine started to stand up from the couch a silver bullet went through her forehead. She sputtered out a crimson red liquid from her lips before she fell back onto the white sofa, staining the expensive couch.

Kori swung off her blond wig, showing her bright red hair. She tore off her (uncomfortable) pink and white dress, revealing a girl wearing something close to a performer outfit. She smirked and strutted up to the dead body poking it gently. 

"It's nothing personal, just business." She falsely reassured, mocking the dead woman's words. _Witch._ Kori thought. Suddenly, a loud ' _Boom'_ interrupted the one-sided conversation. Kori whipped around to see guards entering the room, rushing in like police investigating a crime scene. Kori quickly swiped the dagger next to her, and pulled out two guns.

 _Crap. They must have heard the gun shot._ She thought. "Kill her!" The leader of the group ordered. _This is going to be fun._ Kori thought happily as she shot one of the guards between the eyes. She took off running, shooting everything in sight, and slicing someone in the neck when she could. Suddenly she felt a vicious tug on her arm.

"Argh!" Kori yelled in pain and surprise. She was forced down onto her knees. A white hot pain surged through her arm. Someone was twisting it in an unnatural way. She wanted to scream in agony. But she laughed instead. A hard laugh that made her cough, A forced laugh. _Joker was rubbing off on her_. Kori thought. She was crying. And she didn't know if it was because of the pain or that she was laughing. The guards flinched back, (probably because they were creeped out). At the release of pressure Kori escaped out of the guards grasp immediately. She grinned evilly and pointed her guns at them once she was standing.

Once she popped her shoulder back in place which caused a sickening ' _pop_ ' to be born, she started shooting at them relentlessly. She bit her lip to keep from giggling once she heard the sounds of shouts and screams of surprise and pain in the air. When she was done and the smoke cleared she saw one man standing. Well half standing since one of his legs was badly injured. She suddenly was behind him, a dagger to his throat. 

"You tell me where Dr. Hinders is located and I don't kill you. Got it?" Kori threatened. The guard whimpered pathetically. "Talk." Kori ordered. Pressing the sharp object to his throat just enough to draw blood. The guard flinched then stuttered as the red sticky liquid trickled down his neck. 

"O-o-okay! I-I'll talk." The guard said hurriedly. She nodded. _This guard is such a_ wimp _. I'm starting to feel bad for him…nah…maybe…a little bit._ Kori thought as the guard began to speak. "H-he is s-s-staying w-with a fr-friend in N-N-New Y-Yor-York. That's a-all I k-know! Honest!" The guard confessed. "Thank you for your information and honesty." Kori thanked. Then she killed him. "Sorry!" She said as she jumped out a window.

She landed on the shrubs outside the mansion. She looked around before stepping out onto the pavement. She sighed in relief. Her mission was accomplished. She jumped and held a gun to where she heard a masculine voice.

"Hey princess."

 _…Crap._


End file.
